


'SOMETIME'

by Marsonist



Category: GOT7
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Jaebeom is going crazy over Youngjae, M/M, POV First Person, Youngjae is going crazy over Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist
Summary: "The more I see you, I want you.The seat next to you is only mine"♪SOMETIME by DEF.





	'SOMETIME'

 

[ Jaebeom ]

I wish I could be home already. Time passes and my hands hurt because I wish I could be writing about this feeling in my chest. What is it? I don’t know. I don’t want to say it but it hurts. I’m stuck. We are stuck in traffic and I wish I could be blind. He always makes me blind by looking at him like everything else disappears when he laughs with me. Now he’s laughing with someone else. It doesn’t feel right.

There’s an empty seat beside me that belongs to him, an empty seat that he totally ignores and smiling looks at me and sits somewhere else. He knows it, he knows how mad I get when he does that and I can’t help it, I can’t get mad at him. I’m just mad at myself for allowing him to do what he wants.

I look at the window to think in something else, there’s a melody in my head that I need to write as soon as possible. I could write it in my phone and usually it works but I’m too angry to do it; I need to write using paper and pencil and yell out loud how crazy I am for him and how crazy he makes me feel. How crazy is that even if he yells out loud that I belong to him, sometimes I don’t feel like he belongs to me.

 

 

[ Youngjae ]

He looks at me again and I only smile. I know he’s mad and I can’t help it but laugh. Am I a bad person? Is it wrong to tell him he belongs to me and then run away? He seems to like it even if he pretends to be mad at me. I should go and seat beside him but I can’t move. I can never move when I’m with him; I get close and I try to be normal around him and then he hugs me, even a small touch gets me out of my comfort zone and I run.

I want to be close to him again, I want it so bad. I imagine myself fearless reaching his hand and putting it on my cheek, I imagine his surprised face at my stupid smiley face. Why is so difficult? Is funny when I scream in my mind asking for help and he’s is the first one to reach me. I feel like he has radar that measures my anxiety and when I reach a dangerous level he shows up doing something weird to cheer me up.

We’re stuck in traffic. I’m having fun with everyone but him. He’s looking at the window and just by looking at his closed eyes I can tell he’s thinking about a song. He pretends to be sleep but he can’t fool me with that finger tapping his crossed arms. I yell in my mind for him to save me. I can’t stand to be here and do nothing to be with him. I don’t dare.

 

 

[ Jaebeom ]

I decide to not follow him when he gets off the car running, I bet he will go to the kitchen to find something to eat and then he will avoid me and go to his house as soon as possible. I’m not in the mood to give him a hard time so I won’t go to the kitchen. I still have the bloody melody in my mind so I hum it (since I can’t whistle) while walking to the studio.

Our new building is big enough to walk and get distracted with all the rooms and machines inside. There are our juniors practicing. It’s so late and even so there’s people dancing, some others are at the recording room singing, there are a few taking water from one of the dozens of fountains we have now. I say hi to some of them and before they call me to talk I walk fast to not forget that melody.

I think “Walking works well enough to forget about him” but here I am thinking about him again. I sigh and smile remembering his laughter from minutes ago even if he wasn’t laughing with me. I yell at the hallway at my stupidity. If he wants to be mine he will need to be here with me. Not run away like if I’m a bad person. Maybe I’m a bad person thinking like that.

 

[ Youngjae ]

I run off the car telling everyone I need to go to the kitchen for something to eat. As normal no one question my actions they just smile at me and waits for me to do the right thing. Inside I see everyone working hard at the practicing rooms. It reminds me when I used to practice over the limit, when I was a disaster at dancing and it was hard to believe someone like me could be able to debut. HE himself said once it was difficult to believe that I was a singer.

I say hi to them and I ask to not tell anyone I’m here. I hear him humming and I run to his studio. I’m scared with my heart going out through my throat. Usually I’m not like this. What’s wrong with me today? Am I happy? Am I really forgetting that I can’t be with him?

My head is going to explode when I get inside. Is dark but I’m so sure where is everything: his laptop, his earphones, his notebooks, that jar he has full of pencils, his bottle of water, his horrible but comfy slippers; everything organized amazingly well. He will kill me when he opens the door. He opens the door and my plan is to scare him and I end up screaming instead. He gets surprised and he laughs understanding even in the dark that I was the one who got scared.

 

 

 

[ Jaebeom ]

“What are you doing?” I ask laughing to the boy in my studio room, even if I can barely see his face I can tell it’s him in that small place. A place I asked for work in when it’s too late. My own studio it’s too far away and I should probably go there in the first place but I’m glad I didn’t. I’m happy. Why is he here? I wished for him to be with me. Is he really here with me?

“I wanted to scare you” he says holding his chest with a hand. He looks away; he probably didn’t expect to get at this point. I know he wants to run away so I don’t move from the door. I lock the door behind me and now he looks pale. I’m still angry so I don’t mind. There’s something for me if I’m patient, I know it.

“You did scare me” his face shines with his beautiful smile when he hears me say that. His smile fades out when I get closer to him. He step back but I hold his arm using my right hand and my left hand go to his nape. “You tell everyone that I’m yours, even to our fans, and then you go away. What am I doing wrong?”

 

[ Youngjae ]

He does nothing wrong. Everything is just so wrong. I can’t move again. There’s only one move allowed and it’s my hands to go around his waist. He looks surprised. I like it. My forehead goes to his shoulder hiding my face. He will probably try to kiss me and I don’t want that. I do want it but not right now. He doesn’t move and thoughtless I step on my toes to face him and go for his lips. He stops me.

“Answer me” he demands. He has me in his arms, what more does he want? “Don’t you trust me?” Instead of mines his lips goes for my neck. He knows I hate that. I hate it because I can’t control myself afterwards. My head goes back looking at the sealing and enjoying the trail of kisses he leaves in my skin. I moan softly and he smiles.

“We shouldn’t do this” I whisper at his ear and he ignores me. He kisses me harder going down where my first mole is. Making my shirt aside, he keeps going through my shoulder to the second mole. I’m near. I bite his earlobe and he moans. I smile.

 

 

 

[ Jaebeom ]

The more I see him I want him. I want his all. He says this is wrong but doesn’t complain when I take him out of there. We walk on silence to my place. He knows what I want to do. He says nothing when I sit on the bed and I bring him on my lap. He seems happy. I am happy.

He’s enjoying my neck, he bites my ears, he tries to control his groans and I just smile with my eyes shut. I’m enjoying his tighs, my hands run through his legs to his ass, my hands goes up under his shirt over his back and goes back down to his tighs.

I’m fucked. He’s right we shouldn’t do this. It’s too late though. I can’t stop it now. He unbuttons his pants, I unzip them. He takes my shirt off and I take his (also his shirt under it). He doesn’t hide his body anymore. Not from me. He doesn’t have to. He knows it. I don’t have to say it but I say it anyway “I love you”.

 

[ Youngjae ]

“I love you” I say back and my heart is bursting. He helps me with my pants and underwear and I help him with his when I lay down on bed and he gets above me. We are naked. Oh dear Lord, we are naked. It’s not the first time, we have done this before and that’s why I run from him. Not because I didn’t like it. Not because it was bad. It was the opposite, I enjoy it way too much and now every time I see him I want him.

I will never get used to his skin though. It always feels like heaven when we rub our bellies, when I hold from his shoulders and when I mess with his hair. My fingernails hurt his back when he touches me down there. He kisses me harder to ignore the pain as he does with everything else in my life.

I want to be his, I want to belong to him and I wish I could be like this forever sometime in the future maybe. By now, we can’t. We can’t. We can’t. I know we can’t. Too bad he claims my body aggressively. I scream into his mouth. That ‘sometime’ comes faster than expected.

 

 

[ Jaebeom ]

He’s mine. He’s mine. He’s mine. He’s mine. He’s mine. He’s mine. I know it. He knows it. We know it. I’m smiling like crazy. I kiss his sweaty forehead, I kiss his sweaty cheeks, I kiss his sweaty chest, I kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

He hugs me with his legs and I go back and forward between them. I want to be with him like this forever: fearless. I want him to trust in me. I’m not like this with everyone, he should know it. This that burns inside my chest and I can feel it also in his, it’s not a lie, this can’t be a lie. I fucking love him.

 

[ Youngjae ]

I fucking love him. I can barely open my eyes but I see him, he’s also trying to breathe normally again. We’re both tired. He doesn’t let me go though. I laugh. He’s so clingy. My bad thoughts have disappeared, I can only think of him right now. I’m fucked.

I can stop smiling. My hands play with his hair. I know he’s awake: he’s humming a melody. I’m in heaven.

 

 

 

[ JB ] “Say it one more time”

[ YJ ] “Fuck you”

[ JB ] “Please. I will never be tired of hear it”

[ YJ ] “Sometime in the future. Maybe. Today I exceeded my limit”

[ JB ] “Sometime…”

[ YJ ] “Yes. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me alsdjfhlakjsdf


End file.
